


The Spy's Warlord

by dynamicallyme



Series: Imagine OTP Shorts [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Imagine your OTP, Light Bondage, M/M, Tentacles, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, angry wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamicallyme/pseuds/dynamicallyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has just returned.</p><p>Part of my OTP Shorts. They are normally G-rated, this is not.</p><p>Now in Russian! Translations made by Markiplite11, link to story on their profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy's Warlord

**Author's Note:**

> ~Imagine your OTP having angry wall sex~
> 
> I think magicrobotgeography on tumblr reblogs some of these because she gets this from me. Warning.... straight Soundwave/Megatron porn. You're welcome.

Soundwave wrapped the warlord in his data cables and held him up against the wall. Megatron just got back from wherever he disappeared to this time and Soundwave was tired of the mech leaving him here with a bunch of idiots trying to take Megatron's throne; like Soundwave would let them. As the silver mech opened his mouth to comment on the spy's aggression, his visor snapped up and said spy silenced him with his mouth. The kiss was rough, angry. Sharp denta slicing soft derma; Megatron moaned and warred the invading, swirling glossa with his own. The kiss ended with a static filled growl and the warlord's groin plating opened for hard pressing phalanges. They wrapped ferociously around the erect spike and stroked a hurried beat. With Soundwave's data cables holding him still, Megatron indulged in the spy taking charge. Another click of a groin panel sounded faintly in the room before Soundwave jumped up and wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist, making him take his weight before gliding the glistening spike into his port.

Megatron spun, pushing the spy into the war before pounding into his perfect port. They knocked loudly into the wall, Soundwave tilting his helm up and Megatron leaned down without missing a beat, bit into the energon line in the slender neck. The spy screamed static and hot transfluid splattered between them. Megatron came then with a roar, filling the now quivering port with his own transfluid. As they settled down, fans working overtime to dispel the heat from their frames, Megatron looked down into the purple optics of his mate. “Remind me to do whatever that was again sometime.”  
The warlord's optics widen when he landed on the berth and a very sexy spy saddled him for round two. Yeah, he'd be doing whatever this was again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream startled in the hallway when a ka-thump hit the wall. Whoever was dumb enough to piss Megatron off this early after his return, deserved all of Megatron's anger as far as the seeker was concerned. “Better them than me, I'd say,” and with that the air-commander continued down the hallway.


End file.
